TEXTATION RPG!
by Dark Obi-wan Kenobi
Summary: This isn't exactly a story just me and my pal typing and RPGing possibly the funniest thing but Read Review. Thanks from your palz Dark Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Nocturna. (Oh and me and Nocturna aren't racist if you see anything that would try to say we are) (just two pals having fun )


(This is all what me, and another person were doing TEXT ROLEPLAY)! I'm Ryjathepowerful/Dark Obi-wan, and my friend is Darth Nocturna. He doesn't write stories he likes reading them though. ^_^

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: ARTICHOKI GIVE ME HUGZ!

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: *hugs*

Darth Nocturna: Choki thats gay

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: MURHAHA *breaks Artichoki's armz*

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: AHHHH! *falls to the floor*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *laughs crazily*

Ryjathepowerful: crazed*

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: Why man? why?

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: uh doesn't the name say it already?

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: Whatever man! IM DONE! *jumps off cliff*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! dives after Artichoki

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: ARTICHOKI!

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: *still falls* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Force pulls Artichoki to himself*

Darth Nocturna: Artichoki: I hate you/

Darth Nocturna: *.

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Seps! *activates lightsabers and destroys sepratists while protecting Artichoki from being attack by six sith*

Darth Nocturna: Atichoki: I thought you were bad?

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: I can still protect u... Shit *Force Lightnings Picachu* NOT TODAY BITCH!

Darth Nocturna: Pikachu: Man i was just getting a soda!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: AHHHH! *Is attacked by Anakin Skywalker*

Darth Nocturna: Anakin: This is the end for you my master!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NEVA! *Kicks Anakin off self and fist fights Ahsoka while trying to protect Pikachu and Artichoki and PUDDING*

Ryjathepowerful: Yoda: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!... Ew butterscotch... Mine! Mine! Mine!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryjathepowerful: NOT THE BUTTERSCOTCH!

Darth Nocturna: Anakin: *takes his pants off* Im sexy and i know it!

Ryjathepowerful: Ahoska: AHHHHHH BLIND! BLIND! *trips into Yoda knocking all the puddings except Butterscotch off cliff and both Ahsoka and yoda fall off cliff*

Darth Nocturna: Anakin: AHSO... soke? soku? soka... SOKA!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: PUDDING!

Darth Nocturna: Pudding: *cant respond cause its not alive*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: at least i still have butterscotch! *cradles Butterscotch puddingcups*

Darth Nocturna: Puddingcups: No you dont *jump off cliff*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Darth Nocturna: *anakin pushes obi wan off the cliff*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *grabs steel pipe* PUDDING! *trys to reach pudding cup only to watch pudding fall* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darth Nocturna: AnakinPL You know you have the force?

Darth Nocturna: *:

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: You know your naked?

Darth Nocturna: Anakin: Yea *dick sways in the breeze*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: ARTICHOKI PIKACHU RUN BEFORE HE RAPES U!

Darth Nocturna: *They jump off the cliff*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Shit... *refuses to release pipe*

Darth Nocturna: Pipe: I WANNA JUMP *falls into cliff*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NO! *openes eyes and realizes is floating*

Darth Nocturna: Mace windu: I never let a nigga down!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: HIYA! *kicks Anakin in face and sends him somersaulting backwards down trail and into a tree*

Darth Nocturna: Anakin: Stupid tree!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *Activates lightsabers as climbs onto cliff leaps past Jawa and charges at Anakin only to be blocked by Jesus*

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: KNEEL1

Darth Nocturna: *!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *falls to knees and manages to cut a deep cut in Anakin's leg*

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: Kills anakin with a fart*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *rolls on ground laughing*

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: SHUT UP!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Shutting up SIR! *shuts up*

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: My father God, just ate taco bell, and taht gives him gas, so we are gona get really bad smelling wind soon.

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan:... MACE WHAT THE HECK R YA DOING!

Darth Nocturna: Mace: Fucking a bitch *is fucking a black chick*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan and Jesus: Ohhhhhhhh!

Ryjathepowerful: *watches*

Darth Nocturna: Mace: Your lame *cuts off her head*

Darth Nocturna: Mace: So what do we have to do?

Ryjathepowerful: GOD: SMELL IT! *Electricutes Mace's fucked bitch* LIVE! BE MY BITCH!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NEVA! *plugs nose*

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: UGH, dad not in fron of my freinds!

Ryjathepowerful: GOD: RAHAHAHAHRAHAHHRAHAHA BOOM BITCH!

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: *cries* MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *pats Jesus's back* No it isn't *Force bubbles GOD

Darth Nocturna: Jesus: *Is actually satan in disguise*

Darth Nocturna: Satan: MAYHAHAHAHAHH!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: ... MACE HELP! *Leaps past Satan and manages to cut one of satan's arms off*

Darth Nocturna: Satan: OW!

Darth Nocturna: Mace: *is eating chicken*

Ryjathepowerful: Qui-gon Jinn's Spirit: DIE SATAN! *destroy's SATAN*

(Day 2)

Ryjathepowerful: XD NEVA SLEEP! NEVA SLEEP! NEVA SLEEP!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: sorry i should've let her sleep

Darth Nocturna: You should seditate her

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Like i can she's fricken going crazy!

Darth Nocturna: Insane in the membrane!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: yeah surprised he's not in a rubber room yet

Ryjathepowerful: she*

Darth Nocturna: lol

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA SLEEP!

Darth Nocturna: *hits you with a crowbar*

Ryjathepowerful: *dodges and giggles madly*

Darth Nocturna: *Brings otu my secret weapon*

Darth Nocturna: *out

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: COME HERE YOU! *Tries to tie down*

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA!

Darth Nocturna: *Has a bowl of cheese*

Ryjathepowerful: OHHH CHEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

Ryjathepowerful: *charges at computer and is stopped by Dark Obi-wan*

Ryjathepowerful: MOVE!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NO!

Ryjathepowerful: *gets in a fist fight with Dark Obi-wan* GIVE ME YAR CHEEEESSSEEEE!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: SAVE YOUR CHEESE!

Darth Nocturna: *throws cheese out the window*

Ryjathepowerful: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *shoves Dark Obi-wan against wall and tries to find an opening in the computer screen to crawl through*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: STAY STILL YOU!

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA! NEVA EVA!

Darth Nocturna: *Maace uses the force on you*

Ryjathepowerful: *Giggles and rolls away before Dark Obi-wan can pin*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: COME HERE BITCH!

Darth Nocturna: Mace: Dont make me get gang

Darth Nocturna: *my

Ryjathepowerful: YOU DON

Ryjathepowerful: YOU DON'T SCARE ME! NEVA NEVA NEVA EVA!

Darth Nocturna: Mace: *preses a button on his wacth ond a whole horde of black clone troopers come into your room* Meet, gangsta legion.

Ryjathepowerful: *Bitch slaps first guy and slams door in the face of the rest* BOOM BITCHES! *Dodges Dark Obi-wan's lunge and laughes when he hits door*

Darth Nocturna: Mace: Ross, its time

Darth Nocturna: No, thats too dangerous

Darth Nocturna: Mace: DO IT!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: STAY STILL FOR GODS FUCKING SAKE YOU BITCH! *is thrown backwards as wendy attacks him*

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA!

Darth Nocturna: *Brings out Fluttershy* (her farts can kill man, she could kill a whole town with em) *Fluttershy farts*

Ryjathepowerful: *sniffs it* mmmm SPRINKLES! *charges at Dark Obi-wan and pins to the floor* MURHAHAHA!

Darth Nocturna: *Mace passes out*

Darth Nocturna: *from the fart

Darth Nocturna: *the whole horde of clones pass out*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: She's right they do smell like Sprinkles!

Darth Nocturna: Fluttershy: E-excuse me *blushes*

Ryjathepowerful: *Rolls away from Wendy and tries to pin her* NEVA!

Darth Nocturna: Fluttershy go back thru the portal

Darth Nocturna: Fluttershy: O-okay *goes intot he portal*

Darth Nocturna: *Uses force choke on you*

Ryjathepowerful: *Giggles then pushes button* MURHAHAH!

Ryjathepowerful: *PIkachu appears behind you and attempts to electrocute you*

Darth Nocturna: *I kick him in the face smashing all the pudding*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NOT THE PUDDING! NO! *falls to his knees and is pinned by wendy* PUDDING!

Ryjathepowerful: SHUT UP OLD MAN! *Digs knee into Dark Obi-wans.

Ryjathepowerful: 's baack*

Darth Nocturna: Ouch.

Darth Nocturna: Well. im done, see ya all laters *goes into the portal and closes it*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: PUDDING! WHY! WHY! WHY!

Darth Nocturna: Pudding: It had to be done man.

Ryjathepowerful: *rage builds* GET OFF MEH BITCH!

Ryjathepowerful: *shoves wendy to the floor and pins then ties her down* NOW STAY STILL!

Ryjathepowerful: NEVA!

(Few minutes later)

Ryjathepowerful: i copied this again ^_^ i might put it all on fanfic XD

Darth Nocturna: WHat?

Ryjathepowerful: would be fun

Darth Nocturna: lol

Ryjathepowerful: and funny wonder how many people would review

Darth Nocturna: I would read it

Darth Nocturna: lol

Ryjathepowerful: XD

Ryjathepowerful: we'll keep doing this for a while i'm sure

Darth Nocturna: Yea lol

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Where's Artichoki?

Darth Nocturna: Having sex/

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: SEND ME PICS!

Ryjathepowerful: Obi move!

Ryjathepowerful: *shoves obi-wan onto floor* sheesh

Darth Nocturna: lololoolo

Darth Nocturna: Hey obi wan, you fell in poop

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Wha... I thought it was Pudding that's why i was licking it

Ryjathepowerful: Ewww Obi

Ryjathepowerful: yay my Fanfic pic is now how it should be ^_^

Darth Nocturna: WOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryjathepowerful: well the second sandwish fell apart now

Ryjathepowerful: -.-

Ryjathepowerful: where's my sprinkles...

Darth Nocturna: lol

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: AHHHHH *dodges Wendy as she lunges at him* She got out

Darth Nocturna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryjathepowerful: YES!1

Darth Nocturna: Im gona wacth some TV agan.

Ryjathepowerful: ok

Ryjathepowerful: :P

(day 3)

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: Get out of here old man a new era is here

Ryjathepowerful: *shoves Obi-wan into carbonite pit*

Darth Nocturna: OOO! GIHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Darth Nocturna: *fight

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: You'd better keep your head in check before you lose it BOY

Ryjathepowerful: *punches Jik and sends him backwards*

Darth Nocturna: BOY: IM A BOY!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: Shush Mazan... I'M A LITTLE BUSY FIX THE SHIP AND HURRY! A new sith era begins here Old MAN!

Darth Nocturna: Old Man: Whats a blue rith area?

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Shut up! *electricutes old man and aims for Mazan but is stopped by Jik* Move aside or die

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: i choose death like you did... Grandfather

Darth Nocturna: Im eating popcorn on the side, ooo this is epic.

Darth Nocturna: *

Ryjathepowerful: XD

Darth Nocturna: AND IN 3-D!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: FOOL! *sends bolts of lightning at Obi-wan*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: NO! *dodges*

Darth Nocturna: SPECIAL EFFECTS!

Ryjathepowerful: *Stands up* Seriously guys right in the middle on me playing vid game -.- really

Darth Nocturna: lol

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: YES RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: You Never Yell at a girl you ASS! *sends Jik to the floor*

Ryjathepowerful: *stares* Oh Myya gosh

Darth Nocturna: HEY WENDY!

Darth Nocturna: IM YELLING AT YOU

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: she doesn't mind you yelling at her just Jik over here *Digs elbow and knee In Jik's back*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: OW! Get off me you old man! *shoves Obi-wan of himself and gets to his feet then kicks Obi-wan*

Darth Nocturna: Ooo, old men

Darth Nocturna: Nothing... jk lol

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: You call yourself STRONG! *kicks Obi-wan then falls as Obi-wan yanks his feet out from under him*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Shut up crybaby!

Darth Nocturna: Ouch

Ryjathepowerful: *Pins both down* SHUT UP OR I'LL DUCTTAPE UR ASSES TO THE BED!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Awww ok

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: NEVER BITCH LET ME GO BITCH LET ME GO!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING AT GIRLS *punches Jik in the face*

Darth Nocturna: HAH! owned!

Ryjathepowerful: *Shoves Obi-wan off Jik* Both of you behave NOW OR I'LL DUCTTAPE YOU TO THAT BED HOOKER STYLE!

Darth Nocturna: YOU SHOW EM WENDY!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: I ain't doing anything *Bites Wendy's hand*

Darth Nocturna: *slaps obi wan*

Ryjathepowerful: OW! *hits Obi-wan in face then hits Jik in gut as he laughs*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: OW BITCH! *Bites Wendy's Arm and refuses to let go*

Ryjathepowerful: *Sends Jik to his knees after kneeing him in the groin* BEHAVE!

Darth Nocturna: Wendy, your scaring me

Ryjathepowerful: Anakin Skywalker: Stop Scaring Les! *Pins Wendy to the floor*

Ryjathepowerful: Your not Anakin! *stares at Luke's face and doesn't move*

Darth Nocturna: Ooo, *gets a dj turn table form no where* This song is for all those who wanna have sex this instant.

Darth Nocturna: *plays chris brown - wet the bed)

Ryjathepowerful: *reaches through the internet and smacks Les* Shush *is pinned to the ground by Luke*

Ryjathepowerful: Don't hit him!

Ryjathepowerful: XD

Darth Nocturna: OW!

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: Ahhh! *is thrown across the room by Vader*

Darth Nocturna: Oh shit, its anakin

Ryjathepowerful: *Sends Vader wheeling backwards and onto desk* TOUCH HIM AGAIN I DARE YA!

Darth Nocturna: Vader: Son, you forgot its Father and Son football day.

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: YOU HIT ME! *bashes Vader's head into desk* YOU HIT ME!

Darth Nocturna: Vader: Son, what did i say about your temper?

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: Obi Jik Get your asses over here and help! *continues to bash Vaders head into desk*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Luke! *tries to get Luke off Vader*

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: NO! *Punches Obi in face sending him to the floor*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU... DON'T TOUCH MY GRANDDADDY! *Attacks Luke*

Darth Nocturna: *sees Darth Fat Albert* Guys, we got trouble...

Ryjathepowerful: *Dark Jik Luke And Vader are to busy trying to fight each other to notice*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: I'll deal with you three later

Ryjathepowerful: Obi! *shoves obi to the ground and lands on top of him and large fragments of roof fall towards his head*

Ryjathepowerful: as*

Darth Nocturna: *darth fat ablert enters the room*

Darth Nocturna: Darth Fat Albert: Hey hey hey, who wants to die?

Ryjathepowerful: *leaps off Obi and sends fist into Darth Fat Albert's face sending him to the ground* YOU DO!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Wendy Your suicidal! *tries to pull Wendy away from Albert but is sent backwards by a big fat fist*

Darth Nocturna: *darth fat ablert is so fat that he brings the whole house down with him*

Ryjathepowerful: *coughs* Obi! OBI! *trips over Luke Jik and Vader still fighting*

Ryjathepowerful: Kyle Katarn: BICKER BICKER BICKER! SHEESH!

Darth Nocturna: When did the house go down?

Ryjathepowerful: OBI! *trips and grips patruding flooring then looks down* OBI!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: *moans*

Ryjathepowerful: *drops and dusts Obi off*

Ryjathepowerful: shhh your safe obi shhh

Darth Nocturna: Darth Fat Albert: Ims till alive you know *turns out you and obi wan are standing on his belly*

Ryjathepowerful: *ignores albert and gently drags Obi out of demalished basement*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: huh... *moans*

Ryjathepowerful: *Cradles Obi* Shhh don't obi shhhh

Darth Nocturna: Wendy and obi sitting in a tree, sex sex sex sex sex sex sex.

Ryjathepowerful: only in dreams (possibly)

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: What happened?

Darth Nocturna: Darth Fat Albert came

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: Where's Ugly Black Vater?

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: INSULT! *punches Jik as hard as he can in the face with robotic hand sending Jik wheeling*

Ryjathepowerful: Clone Trooper Medic: What the fuck happend here!

Darth Nocturna: I have no clue honestly

Ryjathepowerful: Vader: WOULD SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS HOLE!

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: Oh sorry *helps Vader out of hole*

Darth Nocturna: Heh, hole...

Darth Nocturna: Hey luke

Darth Nocturna: I head Zac Efforn was starrying as you in the new movies

Darth Nocturna: *effron

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: WHAT! *kicks boots off and runs to whatever names house and blows it up* NEVER! Tee hee

Ryjathepowerful: Jabba: HAHAHA I RULE!

Ryjathepowerful: *turns around and blasts Jabba in the head* No you don't slugface *goes back to cradling Obi*

Darth Nocturna: WHATS GOING ON HERE!?

Ryjathepowerful: (are you really confused?)

Darth Nocturna: (no lol)

Ryjathepowerful: Jawa: Simple *smiles* KABOOM!

Darth Nocturna: Im gona go make a toaster strudel.

Darth Nocturna: Luke you want one?

Darth Nocturna: anyone?

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: I'll take twenty five!

Darth Nocturna: Alright seesh

Darth Nocturna: *comes back with plateful of toaster strudels*

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: FOOD FIGHT! *throws hot strudel at Jik who dodges it*

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: Oh No You don't! *throws two at Luke who manages to dodge one and gets the other in the face*

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: OW!

Ryjathepowerful: *rolls eyes* Sheesh u two really need to be checked out

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: NEVER! *throws strudel at wendy*

Ryjathepowerful: *Picks it up off ground and starts eating it* mmm Blueberry *continues eating it*

Darth Nocturna: WHAT! These were supposed to be CHERRY!

Ryjathepowerful: (everytime we write i copy it and paste it to microsoft word page i saved ^_^)

Darth Nocturna: (loL)

Ryjathepowerful: (Rpging anyways)

Ryjathepowerful: (XD)

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: AHHH! *leaps out of Vader's range as five strudel fly at him*

Ryjathepowerful: Vader: HAHAHA! *is hit by eight strudels* AHHH *cape catches on fire* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Darth Nocturna: Oh geez

Ryjathepowerful: Clone Trooper Medic: hmmm these do taste cherry but i think their mixed *swallows another strudel and watches the food fight*

Darth Nocturna: Boba Fett: Who hired me?

Ryjathepowerful: Jan: Not me pal *Dodges strudels* Aww you got pieces in my hair

Ryjathepowerful: *stawlks off*

Ryjathepowerful: Kyle: JAN! *runs after Jan*

Ryjathepowerful: Luke: Too Slow Jik! *dodges five strudels and is hit by five from vader*

Ryjathepowerful: Vader: HA!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Jik: POWER!

Darth Nocturna: Boba Fett: *Uses his strudel shooter on everyone*

Ryjathepowerful: *dodges* Really Fett... REALLY *catches five and chews on one* Eh stawberry i'll survive

Ryjathepowerful: (oh and there isn't gonna be any editing of this stuff when i post it it'll be exactly how it is)

Darth Nocturna: (really? lol)

Ryjathepowerful: (yes)

Darth Nocturna: (lol, im so gona read it)

Ryjathepowerful: Commander Cody: Oh geez their having another food fight AND DIDN'T INVITE US! *throws helmet to ground and starts shooting Strudel gun*

Ryjathepowerful: Captain Rex: Ya know he needs to be checked too

Ryjathepowerful: Yeah i know

Darth Nocturna: Captian Crunch: *shoots captain crunch with his captain crunch repeater*

Ryjathepowerful: (XD)

Ryjathepowerful: Anakin (from alturnat univurse): OHH STRUDEL! *dives into the fight with eight guns full of strudel*

Darth Nocturna: Fluttershy: *shoots strudels out her butt*

Ryjathepowerful: Ahsoka: All these guyz need to have their heads checked man LOCO!

Ryjathepowerful: Plo: Do i smell Strudel! *charges in and toasts more strudels with his lightsaber*

Darth Nocturna: EVERYONE IS CRAZY!

Darth Nocturna: Darth Malak: Oh only if i had mouth...

Darth Nocturna: *a

Ryjathepowerful: Darth/Jedi Revan: NO ONE TOLD ME TODAY WAS STRUDEL FEST! *charges in and sends strudels all over the places with the aid of the Force* OWNED!

Darth Nocturna: Fluttershy: *Farts again, causing captain crunch to pass out*

Ryjathepowerful: Everyone else: SPRINKLES!

Ryjathepowerful: Dark Obi-wan: Why am i covered in delicious pasteries?

Ryjathepowerful: Because their going all out Food WAR

Darth Nocturna: Yea lol

Ryjathepowerful: (I like that i typed Delicious pasteries makes him seem well ODD XD)

Darth Nocturna: (Yea lol, im gona head to beds, im tireds)

Ryjathepowerful: (ok cya later pal)

Darth Nocturna: (Cya later *spanks yer bum*)

Ryjathepowerful: (XD)

(This is what me and my pal did) [Roleplay FOR THE WIN]

^_^ your friend Dark Obi-wan Kenobi.


End file.
